


Last Kiss

by arielgryffinpuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23, Canon Compliant, Canon Quotes with Un-canon quotes as well, Emotional, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, yes it's named after a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Dean and Sam prepare to say goodbye to each other in the graveyard, as the snow begins to fall. They know that the others are waiting. They know the drill. But goodbyes never get easier.How does a moment last forever?





	Last Kiss

“Sam, he’s gonna be a mess,” Dean says, looking at Cas imploringly, as Cas looked back over his shoulder at Sam. “So, look out for him, ok? Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Cas nods mournfully. “Of course,” He says sincerely. Dean smiles at him gratefully, and pats him on the shoulder. “Thank you, for everything.” Cas tries to smile, but it’s more of a grimace.

Dean makes his speech about the funeral he wants, just to get that out of the way, and at a vain attempt to lighten the mood. Then Dean heads past Castiel and over towards Sam.

Now for the hard part, he thinks.

He saw the tears in Sam’s eyes, and he thought his face might break.

“Come on, you know the drill,” Dean says easily, as if he’s not about to go surely to his death to save the world. “No chick flick moments, come on.”

Sam let out a little laugh, and grabs the keys of the impala from Dean’s open hands.

“Yeah, uh, you love chick flicks,” He says knowingly, looking at Dean. Dean suddenly thinks back to that time Sam walked in on him eating popcorn, his eyes clued to the screen on some random chick-flick.

Dean smiled at his brother. “Yeah, you’re right, I do.”

They looked at each other, and then Dean went up to put his hands around Sam’s neck. “Come here,” He breathed as he pulled Sam into a hug. Sam held on tight, and put his face into Dean’s shoulder, wishing to never let go. Then Dean leaned away slightly, their arms still around each other as he held Sam’s face and pulled him down to his lips softly.

Sam reciprocated the kiss, and suddenly, it was like there was no one in the world except them two, the soft bits of snow falling on their heads, bodies pressed together tightly, lips interlocking, smoothly, wetly, and then more warm and _desperate_ , holding onto each other with everything they had.

Sam cradled the back of Dean’s head with one of his hands, sealing their kiss, their foreheads touching lightly.

And it was like they were frozen in time.

\--

But the sky only got darker. Slowly, Sam pulled away and leaned his forehead to Dean’s, who breathed heavily.

“Love you,” Sam whispered close to Dean’s face, seeing his green eyes look up at him, scared but determined at the same time, and he thought this might be the last ever time he sees them. He looks into those green eyes, reminding him of nature and _warmth_ , and he wants to savour them for all he can. 

Dean smiles. “Love you. Forever,” He says, meaningfully, as he clasps Sam’s hands, pats it against his chest, and Sam nods to him solemnly, as he leans away. Sammy lets go of Dean’s hand even though he never wants to let go, thinking how he’s gonna survive without Dean, but he can’t think of that yet. Not now. Not until it’s _done_ , he thought bitterly, with a kind of sadness that hadn’t sunk in yet, like the last time one of them had gone off to save the world. An acceptance of fate. But even then, it wasn’t the last time they saw each other.

Sam held on to that.

Dean looks at Sam, searing his eyes into his soul, then turns away and faces the others, who all realise the severity of the situation and let them have their moment. He's ready, and says “Let’s do this,” because he knows what he must do, what his responsibility is, and then, with a very final short click of Chuck’s fingers, he’s gone. Sam takes a deep breath in, and looks at those around him. His forehead hurts; he’s frowning so deeply that he think it might be etched into his face, and then a cool wind blows over his exposed lips as he was savouring Dean’s taste, instead making them cold, dry, and alone, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or tell me what you think!


End file.
